chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Flanders Red Ale
A complex, sour, red wine-like ale. Known as the Burgundy of Belgium. Younger and older batches are blended, like a gueuze. Aroma * Complex fruitiness with complementary malt. Fruitiness is high, and reminiscent of black cherries, oranges, plums or red currants. * There is often some vanilla and/or chocolate notes. * Spicy phenols can be present in low amounts for complexity. * The sour, acidic aroma ranges from complementary to intense. No hop aroma. * A small amount of butter or butterscotch aroma, known as Diacetyl, can be found, but is complementary. Appearance * Deep red, burgundy to reddish-brown in color. Good clarity. * White to very pale tan head. Average to good head retention. Flavor * Intense fruitiness commonly includes plum, orange, black cherry or red currant flavors. * A mild vanilla and/or chocolate character is often present. * Spicy phenols can be present in low amounts for complexity. * Sour, acidic character ranges from complementary to intense. Malty flavors range from complementary to prominent. Generally as the sour character increases, the sweet character blends to more of a background flavor (and vice versa). * No hop flavor. Restrained hop bitterness. * An acidic, tannic bitterness is often present in low to moderate amounts, and adds an aged red wine-like character with a long, dry finish. * Diacetyl can be found in very small amounts. Mouthfeel * Medium bodied. Low to medium carbonation. * Low to medium astringency, like a well-aged red wine, often with a prickly acidity. * Deceivingly light and crisp on the palate although a somewhat sweet finish is not uncommon. Comments * Long aging and blending of young and well-aged beer often occurs, adding to the smoothness and complexity, though the aged product is sometimes released as a connoisseur’s beer. * Known as the Burgundy of Belgium, it is more wine-like than any other beer style. * The reddish color is a product of the malt although an extended, less-than-rolling portion of the boil may help add an attractive Burgundy hue. Aging will also darken the beer. * The Flanders red is more acetic and the fruity flavors more reminiscent of a red wine than an Oud Bruin, its close cousin. * Acetobacter, the bacteria responsible for converting alcohol into vinegar can be present in the beer, leading to comparisons to Balsamic. History * The indigenous beer of West Flanders, typified by the products of the Rodenbach brewery, established in 1820 in West Flanders but reflective of earlier brewing traditions. * The beer is aged for up to two years, often in huge oaken barrels which contain the resident bacteria necessary to sour the beer. * It was once common in Belgium and England to blend old beer with young to balance the sourness and acidity found in aged beer. * While blending of batches for consistency is now common among larger breweries, this type of blending is a fading art. Examples: Rodenbach Grand Cru, Rodenbach Klassiek, Duchesse De Bourgogne, Verhaege Vichtenaar, Cuvée Des Jacobins Rouge